


a winter's tale.

by joyulatte



Series: a seasonal playlist. [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Winter, Yulyen, fluffy yulyen is a must, izone - Freeform, maybe it's just yulyen being soft in the middle of winter, no to yulyen angst, yenyul, yulyen soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyulatte/pseuds/joyulatte
Summary: where Yena travelled back to her home, Yuri on a freezing Christmas eve.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: a seasonal playlist. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	a winter's tale.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very short Christmas special i've written previously, and i decided to release it here on a new platform instead of letting it rot in my drafts. enjoy reading !! oh and i recommend listening to nct u's coming home as you read as this was inspired by that. 
> 
> p.s: () refers to the song lyrics!

The falling drops of crystals slowly formed a white blanket that covered the once green plains. The sky itself had turned dark, with only the dim glow from the street-lights to brighten up its surroundings. The chilly air blew through the area, sweeping everything in its way, leaving the emptiness to fill in the remaining spaces. The railway located beside the main road was almost empty, with the only source of noise coming from the last train, whose tracks clicked and clanged against the cold metal that supported the moving machinery itself. 

Inside was a slim figure sitting cozily on one of the locomotive's many leathered seats, while facing out into the black horizon through the two small windows that were covered in frost. She was wrapped up in a wool scarf, with the colours matching the snowy scenery outside. Her expression was filled with despair, yet there was a spark of excitement hidden between her eyes. Her hands nervously fidgeted her phone, which flashed a brief text message from the person she had been longing to meet the most. 

She leaned back, and let out an exhausted sigh as she witnessed the endless line of snow-kissed trees passing by. Her arms were now entangled around her navy-coloured backpack, hugging it tightly while waiting for the train itself to reach its final destination and come into a halt. Though, it didn't seem like it would in the meantime. Her right hand reached out for the porcelain cup that was filled with the once warm tea. The drink itself had cooled down, and as she took a sip, the liquid soothed her dry throat, relieving the thirst she had been holding in. 

She grabbed her pair of earphones from the pocket of her beige-coloured coat, and plugged it into her mobile device. She played one of her favourite tracks, and while the sweet tune rang in her ears, she felt her eyelids slowly drooping. As the subtle guitar chords played its last note, she was already off to dreamland, in hopes of waking up to the arrival of the train on its last stop. 

_"Last stop, Paris!"_

The words of the conductor blasted through the speakers abruptly woke the sleeping latter up. As she let out a tired yawn, the figure stood up and wore her backpack, preparing to get off the train as fast as she could. She brought a mini carrier along with her, and on her right hand was a printed out ticket of hers that was needed to be shown before getting off. 

_| Executive Seat– Orient Express  
Seat Number: 0004  
Train: 2210  
Destination: Vienna → Paris  
24/12/2020 || 9:45pm  
Yena, Choi  
0029** |_

As Yena went out of her room, she walked carefully, blending in with the infinite amount of other people who were also waiting for their turn to exit the wagon. Her carrier roughly ran through the carpet floor, making a few bumping noises on her way out. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to leave the train, and as she went into the station, she saw the locomotive puffing its final breaths of steam before hiding itself in its wooden shelters, away from the chilly air and the merry atmosphere around it. 

The brunette headed deeper into the station that was still flooded with passengers and even the crew themselves. The strong yet enchanting scent of roasted chestnuts blew along with the night breeze, and the plain yet sturdy wood planks that the station was made of was now twinkling, thanks to the small stars hung up on the boards. From the corner of her eye, she could spot a few people reuniting with their families, and for Yena, it was a sight that warmed her heart, despite the freezing winter night that engulfed the city. 

Yena decided to stroll around the streets for a bit, since she had noticed how the cabs were all occupied. She wandered around the maze of Paris, a lost soul inside the city of lights. Her feet walked through the snow-covered path, creating little footprints on each step she took. 

The city had definitely become less lively than the daily. Unlike the usual crowd flooding the streets, all Yena could see were a few workers heading back to their respective homes, and a few officials patrolling around the area to ensure there were no trouble roaming about. The blizzard had lessened a bit, and the snowflakes felt like feathers, shed by a celestial being that flew across the sky. The pitch black heavens were now tinted by a few grey clouds, and the white drops of ice made the sky feel as if it came out of a painting, one that not even the great Matisse or Monét could picture. 

Yena took her time, appreciating the view of a silent white city amidst a light snowfall. She didn't mind the cold that had been creeping up her legs, nor the little crystals that formed on the tip of her gloves. Rather, she was starstruck by the setting portrayed in front of her, and it made her forget that a certain someone was waiting impatiently for her return by the fireplace. 

She stopped dead in her tracks in front of what seemed like an antique shop. The red bricks covered the ancient walls of the store, and a small nutcracker greeted her by the entrance. The building stood out in between the other plain boulevards lined up neatly throughout the block. There was a small oil lamp hung above the entrance, and as she opened the wooden door itself, it let out a tiny squeak, before revealing a scrumptious smell. With a savor that familiar, Yena easily identified it to be cinnamon, nutmeg, and a hint of icing sugar, mixed with the savoury aroma of the finest butter. 

A face she knew all too well was revealed on the other side, and the dear stranger suddenly flashed a heartfelt smile as they made eye-contact with each other.

_"Good evening, Ms. Choi. Another box of those almond cookies, I presume?"_

_"Those, and do you still have a few of those gingerbread cookies, Mrs. Cadieux?"_

_"You're in luck! I figured you'd come by today, so I saved a few for you."_

__

__

_"Thank you very much, I'll have those, and a bit of candy-canes please."_

Yena stood by the counter as Mrs. Cadieux went into the kitchen to prepare the treats she had ordered earlier. Displayed all around her were a variety of treats, ranging from her all-time-favourite almond cookies, to the small chocolates wrapped delicately with festive wrappers, and the small yet sweet candy-canes that were any child's source of happiness during the holiday season. All of those goods were encased inside a large glass case, and the sight of those sweets themselves was able to lure anyone in for a taste. 

Much to Yena's delight, it didn't take long for her to receive her baked goods. Popping out from the kitchen, Mrs. Cadieux brought out a large paper bag, with a glittery yellow ribbon tied around it. She handed Yena the treats, before her old, wrinkly hands clasped the latter's right palm softly, and with the same heartwarming smile, she wished the younger a holiday greeting, with the gentle voice of hers. 

_"Merry Christmas, Ms. Choi."_

Mrs. Cadieux's grey eyes glimmered, and there was a hint of admiration she held deep inside the two orbs she had. The once faded, dull eyes were brought back to life, and Yena could sense a bit of joy coming from her. It felt more like a look from a mother, adoring her daughter that had grown up so well. Yena was moved by her stare, as it reminded her of someone who had always looked straight into her eyes the same exact way. With an energetic tone, she replied to the old lady,

 _"You as well, Mrs. Cadieux. Thank you for the cookies and please say hello to Mr. Cadieux for me!"_

As she walked out of the store, she noticed how the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, as if it was witnessing her journey back home. Its pale appearance somehow calmed Yena, and the silence around her made her feel at peace, healing her from the draining trip she had gone through. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air, and continued her steady pace, all the way until she reached a certain glass terminal, hiding among the withered trees placed in the central district of a once busy city.

Her spirited steps gradually became weaker as she made her way into the metro post. The fatigue had finally got to her, and this made the once giddy Yena have the urge to rush back home. Her carrier followed her from behind, and to Yena, the luggage of hers felt even heavier than before. The paper bag filled with cookies swung back and forth on her left hand, as she went to the ticket booth to purchase a seat on the infamous metro tram. In modern times such as this, there were no more friendly officers greeting her in the stalls, with crescent moon smiles and a tender tone guiding her on which tickets to buy. Instead, there was a metal monitor, standing upright in front of her, waiting to be used. 

Yena sighed. To say that she didn't miss the responsive and cheerful front office on the subway was most definitely a lie. Not to mention, the jolly feeling around the city was now replaced by a melancholic yearning, as the city of lights was now shedding tears under the brutal freezing night of winter. The dazzling flashes from the magnificent capital were now toned down, into the gloomy dusk that flooded throughout the land. 

The tram didn't take long before it arrived at the almost deserted station. As she got on the vehicle, she sat by one of the seats located right by the exit, staring blankly at the windows in front of her. It was only her and a few other people filling the metro, and one person happened to catch her attention, driving her stare away from the moving world outside. He had a worn out expression, and his clothes seemed like they had been passed on for generations before needing to be thrown away. He sat down on one of the seats warily, his feet lifted up from the ground. His deep, black eyes no longer had any sparkle in them, and in contrast to any other people on the night before Christmas, there were no signs of glee around him at all.

There was a small feeling that was bugging her witnessing the poor man like that. She wasn't at all sure whether it was pity, sorrow or how she was heartbroken for the man, but for sure, her consciousness was taking control over her, and with it whispering uncontrollably in her head, it drove her to suddenly approach him. She stood up from her seat, and made sure her carrier didn't move and fall, securing it in place next to the exit. She took out a small candy-cane she had bought earlier, and she offered it bashfully to the man. 

Her warm hands greeted his cold ones, and with a ear-to-ear grin, she placed the sweet treat into his palm, with her clear voice wishing him,

_"Merry Christmas, sir."_

Surprise quickly turned into a sudden euphoria, as she could see his dry lips suddenly curling up into a smile. His eyes flashed a small twinkle, and he didn't seem as somber as he was before. He sat back in an upward position before thanking Yena, giving her a spirited handshake as a grateful return of her actions.

 _"Merry Christmas to you as well, ma'am."_

While Yena was on her way home after a pleasant encounter with a homeless man on board the metro, another figure was sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace, watching the flames burning down the chunks of oak inside the furnace. She was dressed in a large, khaki-coloured sweater, and a pair of black sweatpants. Her short, ash-grey bob cut was tucked inside a pale beanie, and her small feet were wrapped with a pair of ankle-length, pastel tinted socks. She sat quietly inside the large area, above a soft, red carpet. She seemed to be watchful, her ears perking up on full alert. Though she wasn't alarmed, it was more to anticipation, waiting for someone to enter the front door any moment then. 

She got up afterwards, walking towards the kitchen to grab a tall glass of chocolate milk. Her warm hands gripped the cold, slippery glass, while finishing the drink inside of it. She chugged it down rather quickly, leaving a small mustache above her lips. She wiped it using a piece of cloth, since she wanted to still look presentable for the person she was waiting for. It was not long after when she went back to her original seat near the fireplace, letting the boredom she was feeling consume her bit by bit. 

She fidgeted in her seat for quite awhile before she walked to the corner of the living room, grabbing her gifted guitar, one that was given to her by someone dearly. Her fingers started strumming softly on each of the five strings, creating a harmony of chords pleasing to the ear. She was now relaxing on the enormous, white leather couch, leaning back on one of the cushions while playing the instrument she had taken earlier. It wasn't before long until a wonderful melody audible all across the house. The soft guitar chords were accompanied by her husky, honey-like voice.

_( When I got lost wandering around in the darkness  
At the end of this road I found a light called you ) _

While she sang the notes beautifully, another figure was now walking outside during a shivering snowfall. Dragging her carrier, her fatigue controlled footsteps went at a faster pace on each step, rushing to arrive home as soon as she could. Her worn out pants froze beneath the cold air, and a chilly mist surrounded her. 

_( The truth that was always shining by my side  
You're the light of my life )_

In each breath the singer took, a step was taken by the traveller. It was almost as if it was rhythmical, each person taking their turns, one to reminisce the memories and the other to find her way back amidst the darkness and the cold. Yena's footsteps grew even faster, and her chest tightened in nervousness as she approached the familiar place called home. As she went in the driveway, she could hear a soft tune coming from the house, and as she listened a bit more carefully, tears started forming out of her eyes, threatening to fall and freeze under the extreme weather. 

It was the song they used to sing together everyday, before she had to leave for other mysterious lands to pursue her dreams. The song reminded her of the days they would stroll across the city of lights together, visiting every patisserie shop there is. It made her remember the days they would sing together on the streets, a band session filled with laughter and joy. It had been awhile since they did all of those things together, and it made Yena's heart break from the longing feeling she had held in. 

_( By the time my trip is over, I’ll know it  
Like that time holding you in my heart )_

As she tried her best to put on a reassuring smile on her face, she started singing along unknowingly, the melodious tune causing her singing senses to automatically follow it. She made her way onto the front porch, before taking another deep breath to calm her nerves down. Her hands gripped the handle of the door, and as she opened it, the two sang the last lines of the song together, while stares of happiness filled the room.

_( Like a habit without even asking, come back to your side… )_

The tune was cut-off when Yuri sprang across the room, rushing towards the older before tackling her in a large hug. Her arms wrapped around the older's waist, and she flashed the brightest, largest grin she had. Yena dropped the bags she had carried earlier, before returning the hug a split second after, with her head placed on the younger's shoulder. The younger placed a soft peck on her head, followed by a small ruffle, messing up her hair. Though, the older was unfazed by it, as she stood perfectly still while being in the younger's arms. 

They stayed that way, in a comfortable silence, with an embrace much like a cup of hot chocolate on a winter's day. It was warm, sweet, and cozy. There were no words needed for them to convey, rather their touch was able to help them understand each other. Their hug was much more than what a full novel could portray, and the two of them took note of that. They stood still, not minding the cold that had blown past them, enjoying each other's presence. 

After a few minutes, they decided to let go, though their eyes were still locked between each other's. With a stare of nothing more than love, following the Christmas spirit that now lit up the once empty house, Yena finally got to exclaim the words she had wanted to say for the longest time.

_"I'm home."_


End file.
